Romeo and Cinderella
by ClarityVee
Summary: Rin's the smart girl in school who's surrounded by girls who talk about nothing but love! But when new kid Len moves to town, Rin's found herself in love! Based off the Vocaloid song "Romeo and Cinderella." Will this romance by a tradegy? RinxLen one shot
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm trying to finish a fanfic since I still have complete writer's block on my Naruto Fanfic. RinxLen. I have an obsession over them, not as a couple but just over them in general. (okay, maybe as a couple, too!) I don't own Rin and Len Kagamine, or any other Vocaloids used in thhis fanfiction, they belong to Crypton Future Media and Vocaloid. I only own the fanfic. **

***8-Bit ringtone of "Melancholic" plays*** Uggggnnnaayy...I hate mornings. 6:30 is too early to get up! Especially after a day like yesterday. I was studying for a big Algebra 2 test. Curse my intelligent brain! Rin, why did you have to be smart? Well, at school anyway. I'm really dense at everything other than schoolwork.

I finally get out of bed after whining about mornings. I go into the bathroom and splash water on my face ; it helps wake me up in the morning. I go to my closet and pull out my sailor uniform. It doesn't have the usual blue-and-white color scheme. It has a box-pleated skirt that goes to the knees in a dark grey. The skirt also has a yellow stripe just above the hemline and at the waist. The shirt sleeves go to the elbows and have cuffs the same color as most of the shirt (which is a pale yellow). The cuffs have a black, thick stripe in the middle and the sailor color is dark grey with a yellow trim line. Very stand out-ish if I do say so myself. Who designs these things, anyway? After I think these daily thoughts of my sailor suit, I go back to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I pin my bangs back with two white hairpins and put in a white bow on the top of my head. I grab my school bag, put on my shoes and walk to school.

o.O.o

When I get to class, I see my best friends Miku and Gumi standing next to the window by their seats and talking. Miku notices me and waves to me. "Rin-chan! Good morning!" she coos. "Rin-chan! Hi!" Gumi chimes in.

"Hi Miku-chan. Gumi-chan." I walk over to them. "What's up, guys?"

"Nothing, really," Miku replies. "But, I uh, confessed to Kaito-sempai."

A huge blush comes over her face, and Gumi starts to squeal and happy-jump. "OHMYGOSH! Miku, that's great! What'd he say?"

"He said that he thought I was cute, too." Miku blushes even harder. Typical Miku, always getting guys to fall for her. It was a bit annoying, but who can blame her, really? Miku is incredibly cute, she has an amazing singing voice, and she's really pretty. Gumi's pretty popular with guys, too. Gumi has a nice body, she's pretty, and she's very caring. And me? I'm nothing. I'm just a fourteen-year-old nerdy girl who has to walk to the other side of the school for her math class because she's two grades ahead in math. I'm boring, I'm not too pretty, and I have a bit of a tsundere personality. Why would any guy want to fall over me?

"We should take our seats," I say, trying to end the topic. "Class should be starting soon."

"That's our Rin-chan, always worrying about school. No wonder people call you a goody-goody." says Gumi. "Is it because you feel awkward around a lot of sempais?"

That's not it at all. I may be the youngest of my math class, having everyone else being sixteen, but I don't feel awkward at all. I just hate that Miku is always getting guys. It's like she rubs it in!

"Rin-chan! I'm sorry! I think I get it now! You get upset whenever I talk about guys...is it because no guys go after you?" asks Miku.

"What? That's not it! I've never even had a crush on a guy before! Why would I worry about stuff like that?" To be honest, I'm not _too_ worried. I'm just afraid of ending up forever alone.

"Miku! We need to get Rin a boyfriend! She'll feel more grown up around us then!"

"This has nothing to do with that!"

"Then why are you getting all worked up, Rin-chan?" Gumi asks slyly. If there's one thing about Gumi, it's that she always has a plan that never fails. "I'm going boy hunting for you!"

"What? NO! Gumi-chan!"

That's when sensei walked in. The class all took their seats. This seemed to be the longest test ever since Gumi said she'd go looking for a guy for me to date. I'm not even allowed to date! Mom says I can't date until I'm married! I can tell Gumi is spying on me all class...I feel her eyes on my back. When class finally ends I rush to second period. I don't want to talk to Gumi or Miku! Both of them would say something about it.

When I get to language arts class, a group of girls kept whispering about something. I couldn't really make it out, but they were probably talking about some new boy band or something. Sensei walks in and stares down the class. "Class, a new student will be in our 2nd period class starting today. His name is Kagamine Len and he's from Fukushima, Japan. Please make him feel welcomed."

I wasn't too interested in a new student. I kept writing down in my notebook a new song that Miku would probably end up singing(this happens to most of my songs). But I hear all the girls start giggling and gasping. I look up and see the new kid. He was skinny, but slightly toned in the torso area. He had sea-blue eyes and golden blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He had bangs that fell around his face. I felt my face start to heat up, but that was nothing until he spoke. "I'm Kagamine Len, and I, uh, look forward to spending time with everyone." He gave a shy smile. That smile...it's so adorable! What am I saying? I never took interest into boys!

"Len, take the seat in front of Piko-san right there." Len walked to his seat, which was diagonally in front of me. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest. What is this? This isn't a crush! Me? Crushing? On a guy? No way! I continued through class normally, me being the only one raising my hand to answer questions, but I kept hearing girls gossiping about me, saying that I was probably doing it to get Len's attention. Other girls would say things like that I wasn't cute enough for a hot guy like Len. I shrugged them off, but felt horrible inside, because they were probably right.

After second period, I headed to study hall. Since I finished all my homework in class, I read a book. I looked over to my right at saw Len a few empty seats over doing work. He seemed to be struggling. I went back to reading, I shouldn't get involved. It's his own problem, not mine. Why should I even care? It's not like I have a crush on him or anything!

I headed to lunch and sat at an empty table, away from Gumi and Miku. Miku didn't do anything to upset me, but by now Gumi probably made her a part of Operation : Get Rin a boyfriend. I started peeling my orange when I heard a soft voice...

"Umm, excuse me. May I sit here?" I look up at see Len standing with a lunch tray before me. I seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Seat's not taken, go ahead." I say. Why'd I say that? I can't even be nice to the new kid? What's wrong with me?

Len sits down next to me. The two of us eat and stay silent for an awkward five minutes until Len finally speaks again. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but..I've been having a little trouble in my math class. And I heard you're the smartest girl in our grade. Do you think you can help me? We haven't been taught any of that yet at my old school." I stop chewing my orange and freeze. Did he really just ask me to tutor him? What are they even doing in math class in m grade right now? Factoring? Slope? Pythagorean Theorem? I think that's what it is. Wait, did he just...compliment me? Does that count as a compliment?

"Uhh..sure. Why not?" I ask coldly. "What's got you confused?"

"We're learning how to find the length of shadows or figures by the given lengths, but I always get different answers than everyone else. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Len seemed a bit embarrassed to be saying this. I think I should be nice to this kid, it's tough enough bring the new kid.

"To be honest, I had trouble with that at first for a little while, too." I say while blushing. It IS a bit embarrassing to admit.

"Really?" Len sounded astonished. How much did he know about me already?

"Yeah, surprising, isn't it? But it's not that difficult. All you do is set up the ratio, then cross multiply and divide. Simple, right?"

"When you say it cheerfully like that, yeah. But I get funky answers. Here," Len started getting his math book and showed me a problem.

"Okay, so when I set up my ratio, I put the smaller thing as one ratio, and the bigger as another, having the shadow being the bottom half of the ratio. So, the bush is 5ft over 7ft, 5 being the bush, 7 being it's shadow. And the flagpole being 11ft on top and x being on the bottom. Now, cross multiply, divide, and round when necessary."

"Oh! I kept switching up the ratios. Thanks, Rin. This really helped me." Len gave me a huge smile and ruffled my hair.

"Wait a minute! Who said you could call me by my first name intimately like that! Who said you could mess up my hair like that? How do you even know my name!"

Len looked really surprised. I was angry. No new kid acts all intimately with me after giving him help on one math problem. "Well, you know mine, don't you?"

"Yes! But, only because you were introduced in class by sensei!"

"If you know my name why shouldn't I know yours?"

This caught me off guard. He has a point. He isn't a celebrity where people all over the world know your name and you know no one's. He was a classmate. I didn't know how to react to this, so I just huffed away and walked angrily outside. I walked to the school garden and sat underneath a tree. Why did I get so worked up? Was I just being tsundere? Why am I worrying about him like this? GAHHH! RIN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

"Ri- Kagamine-san?"

I look up again, and there he is. Len. Why did he follow me? But, he did look a bit cute the way the sun bounces off his hair. STOP IT!

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get mad at something like that. I just figured it wouldn't be a big deal. I shouldn't have done that." Len looked really down.

"No, it's my fault. I got worked up over nothing. You shouldn't feel bad. I just got like that because...because...well, no one, no _guy_ was ever so social or comfortable with me like that before. It was new. I didn't know what to do."

"I find that hard to believe," Len started. I stared up at him. "Considering how cute, cheerful and smart you are I'm surprised no guys are all over you."

What? Did...did LEN of all people call me cute? Was he? Did he? Maybe...what if Gumi put him up to this? I'm screwed!

"Why would they? They're usually all over Miku or Gumi."

"Who?"

"Miku and Gumi. Miku's the pretty one with the two long pigtails. Gumi had the short hair and the nice body."

"Them? Well, they aren't bad but, I don't have a taste for girls like them."

"Well, what kind of girls do you like?"

"Well, umm...I..I like..."

"RIN-CHAN!" Gumi. Great. "Rin-chan! I was worried! We were worried. The two of us saw you storm off! What happened?...Who's this?"

"Oh, um. This is Len. He's new. Len, this is Gumi."

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Gumi-san." Len said cheerfully with a smile.

"Hi." Gumi tugged on my arm and pulled me away. "Rin! What happened?"

"Nothing! It was just a misunderstanding!"

"Wait a sec...you like him!"

"What? NO! No!"

"Yes! You so do! Look at that blush of yours! Ohmigosh! My little Rin-chan has her first crush."

"Ssshhh! Gumi, keep it down! I don't want anyone to hear-"

"Because you don't want anyone to find out. This is perfect! Now I have a target boy for you!"

"No, Gumi. I don't like him! He's just a classmate!"

"I have to tell Miku! See you later, Rin-chan. NICE TO MEET YOU LEN!" Gumi ran off back into school, leaving Len and I alone. The bell rang for next period to start. Before I headed back into the school, Len walked past me and whispered "I like girls like you."

o.O.o

For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Len and what he told me. _"I like girls like you."_ kept repeating in my head. When school ended, I went to my locker and grabbed all my homework. I started to leave the building when I came face to face with Gumi and Miku.

"Rin-chan! Gumi told me you have a crush now! He's your first one, correct? Awww! This is so precious! Where is he? I wanna meet him!"

My face started heating up. I knew Gumi would do this. She was always blabbing stuff to everyone. I wonder hoe many other knew by now.

"Kagamine-san!" Crap. Len was coming over to me. What do I do? What do I say? Miku and Gumi will comment on whatever I do! I'll never have an end to the agony! Scared as hell, I turn around and respond to my name being called. Len was running over to me. When he finally was all the way over to me, he seemed out of breath like he'd been running for a week straight nonstop. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I, I uh...feel bad about what happened today. So, I want to make it up to you." He was looking all over for me? Since when am I worth looking for? "Will you walk home with me?" I knew Gumi and Miku would tease me forever if I said yes. I panicked and said...

"Sorry, but I can't," I said like a snob. "I have things to do." Why do I keep being mean?

"Oh, well. I still wanna make it up to you! Here, I'll give you my number."

"Eh?" I didn't expect this. I'm not even friends with this kid! Why would he give me his number? Len gave me a slip of paper with his cell phone number on it. I tucked it in my back pocket and turned around to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Kagamine-san!" I stopped in my tracks. Miku and Gumi, my best friends, don't even tell me that. I'm not used to this kind of interaction, or this beating in my chest. I hold my fist over my heart? What's going on? I started forward again and heard two pairs of footsteps behind me.

"Well, isn't that precious? You got his number, Rin-chan!"

"Rin-chan, he's really cute! You picked a good one! He seems really sweet, too!"

"Will you two stop it already!" At this point, I was getting very agitated. Usually they're talking nonstop about their crushes, but now they won't shut up about Len. "I'm not interested in him!"

"Rin-chan," Miku said calmly, "it's okay to like a guy. It's normal. You shouldn't be making such a big deal about this-"

"Then why are you?" I snapped at Miku.

"Because first crushes are special. Especially if the guy likes you back. Len-kun obviously likes you! He just gave you his number."

"Big deal."

"It's a huge deal!" Gumi cried. "Boys just don't going around flinging their cell phone number to everyone. You're obviously special to him already, Rin-chan! Give me the number."

"Why should I?" I asked skeptically.

"Just give it. Your cell, too."

"No!"

"Trust me."

I slowly gave Gumi the slip of paper, then held my phone in my hand. I wanted to know what was up before I gave her my phone.

"Rin-chan, give me your phone."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Too late."

"Huh?"

Miku took my phone while I argued with Gumi. That little sneak! Gumi started pressing keys like crazy on my keyboard.

"W-What are you doing?"

"And...done. There ya go. You have a date tomorrow with Len. You're welcome." Gumi smiled.

"What? NO! I don't like him!"

"Rin-chan, admit it. We can tell when a someone has a crush on somebody else. You tandotally have feelings for him."

I crossed my arms and lowered my head. "Fine," I grumbled. "I like Len."

"See? Now that you've admitted to yourself, you won't be confused about the way you act around him. You act weird because you like him!" Miku cheerfully answered. I hate to admit it, but it makes sense. I always act coldly towards him when I don't mean to, and my heart always pounds like crazy that I'll afraid he'll see or hear it, and I blush like crazy just thinking about him!

The girls finally let me walk home in peace. When I got home, I felt my phone vibrate. It was from Len.

_From Kagamine Len:_

_Meet me at the park at say...4?_

_To Kagamine Len:_

_That wasn't me who set this up you know! It's all Gumi's fault! But, I guess I'll meet you._

_From Kagamine Len:_

_Really?_

_From Kagamine Len:_

_Remember to wear casual clothes. I don't think dates are a real reason to get all dolled up. :)_

So, a casual guy, huh? Whatever. I went to bed since I was so tired after an exhausting day. I woke up the next morning and found a text from Len in my unread messages.

_Don't forget our date Kagamine-san. :)_

I blushed and threw my phone on my bed. Even though I admitted I liked Len, I was still being tsundere towards him. I went to my closet and stared into it. What am I going to wear? He said casual. I found an orange top and a pair of brown bermuda shorts. I picked out a pair of flats to wear with them. I put on my clothes and fixed my hair in the bathroom. I raced down the stairs and found my mom at the kitchen table. She stared at me with a questioning look.

"What's up, honey?" she asked me.

"Nothing, just going out with a friend later. That alright?"

"I don't see why not. Who's this friend?"

I can't tell her I was going to spend the day with Len! She'd tease me or ground me or something! Mom hates the idea of me being with boys! "Oh, just with Miku. She wanted to go window shopping."

"Okay, don't forget your curfew."

"I won't! See you later!"

I ran out the door and walked to the park carelessly. It was only 11:30. I still had a while before I was supposed to meet Len at the park. I walked down the sidewalk humming to a song I wrote. I really liked this one, so Miku's not stealing it.

_Machi akari hanayaka _

_ EETERU no masui no tsumetassa_

_ Nemurenai gozen niji_

_ subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru_

This song was by far my favorite of any that I've written. I'm keeping this one to myself. I continued humming all along the sidewalk.

"_Kakuyuugouro nisa_

_Tobikonde mitai to omou_

_ Massao no hikari tsutsmarete kirei_

_ Kakuyuugouru nisa_

_ Tobikonde mitara soshitara_

_ Subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite!"_

I heard an applause of one and a little chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw Len on his bike. Uh oh...I started singing out loud! And Len heard me! I could just die, maybe even jump into a nuclear reactor like my song!

"Don't be embarrassed Kagamine-san. I liked the song, it was good. I like your voice, too. Did you write that yourself? I've never heard that song before."

"...yeah, I did. I call it "Meltdown.""

"Meltdown...I like it! Can you teach me the song?" Len was very enthusiastic and his face lit up. He seemed to really like the song.

"If you want me to, I guess I will." I slowly started to smile. Len appreciated my song. I worked so hard writing it, and I kept it hidden for so long.

"Really? Hop on." Len was gesturing towards his bike pegs. I happily hopped on and held around his torso so I wouldn't fall off. After a few minutes of riding, Len started to converse. "So Kagamine-san, I see you're smiling. Why do you act so cold towards me if you don't dislike me?"

"Well, I really shouldn't be the one you ask that. I don't even know myself."

"Is it because you don't return my feelings? If it's that, can we at least be friends?"

"Len, it's not like that at all!"

"How come you can call me by my first name and I can't call you by yours?" he asked sarcasticly behind a smile.

"Because I can., I giggle.

We ride for another 5 minutes or so and end up at a drive-in. Len and I get off his bike and sit at a table.

"So, the song?"

"Oh, well. I guess you'd want to at least know the chorus. It goes like this.

_Kakuyugouru nisa, tobikonde mitari to, omou, massao no hikari tsutsmarete kirei, kakuyugouru nisa, tobikonde mitara, soshitara, subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite."_

Len repeated the chorus, and his voice was incredible. It still lacked the mature, lower pitched alto voice boys eventually, but how he could hit the high notes with ease was surprising! He knew he had a voice like that? It was strong and powerful!

"Len, you sing?"

"A little. I like music, but I'm lousy at writings my own. I can play piano." he blushed.

"Len, you don't need to be embarrassed around me! You have a great voice! I mean, it sounds a bit shota-like but, it's still amazing."

"Now I'm a shota?" Len laughed. I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Kagamine-san, this is a good song. You don't seem too into music. Why are you hiding it?"

"Every time I write a song, Miku always ends up singing it. She's always singing them during her free period. The song "Melt" she was singing yesterday, I wrote that!"

"Well, she knows a good song." Len said casually with a grin. He turned around so his legs were outside the bench seat and leaned back relaxingly against the table, his back to me. "You have a great way of writing and telling stories through lyrics." I couldn't help but blush at this. "Don't be embarrassed! Kagamine-san, if you want, we can write songs together." I looked up at him, his blue eyes shimmering with excitement into mine. I couldn't speak, so I nodded my head a little too eagerly. He chuckled at my childlike gesture.

The rest of the day spent of me teaching Len the rest of Meltdown. The two of us never went to the park that day. When the sun started to set, we parted ways and went home. I jumped on my bed and started squealing like a 12 year old at a Home Made Kazoku concert. Several minutes later, I got a text from Miku.

_From Hatsune Miku:_

_So howd da d8 go? ;)_

_To Hatsune Miku:_

_Fine._

_From Hatsune Miku:_

_Thts it? Fine is all u have 2 say after a d8 w/ Len?_

_To Hatsune Miku:_

_Fine, it was great. I felt all floaty inside the whole time! I still find it hard to believe that he went out with me._

_From Hatsune Miku:_

_Y woodnt he? Rin-chan, ur prtty nd cute!_

_To Hatsune Miku:_

_Not like you or Gumi!_

_From Hatsune Miku:_

_All grls r special in there own way! + ur smart! Gumi nd I r only prtty! Who wants 2 d8 a dummy like me or Gumi?_

_To Hatsune Miku:_

_Just about every guy._

_From Hatsune Miku:_

_But u have Len!_

_To Hatsune Miku:_

_We're not an item! We just had one get-together._

_From Hatsune Miku:_

_So far. ;)_

After that text, I quit. I mean, I did kinda have Len in a way, but we never became anything. We only went to a drive-in. Nothing special about that. That's when my phone rang. I was getting a call from Len. I was so shocked I eeped! and dropped my phone! I was even more shocked when I reacted that way. I picked up and answered. "H-hello?"

"Kagamine-san?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you I had a good time today...with you. It was nice. I feel like I know the real Kagamine Rin better."

"I had fun, too..." I said quietly.

"Do you want to get together again some other time? We never went to the park like we planned."

"Ahh..sure thing. How about the day after tomorrow after school?"

"Works for me. See you tomorrow in class!"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." _Click!_ I hit the end button and sighed deeply. Maybe Miku was right. Len did just make another date with me after all, and he agreed when Gumi set up the first one. But who am I kidding? Len must be crazy to like me.

o.O.o

All first period I was attacked with notes from Miku and Gumi asking me about my relationship with Len. I ignored them all and tried to focus on the lesson. Even if I am smart enough to be two grade levels ahead in math, it took me a while before I understood the material. When class ended, I basically ran to 2nd period. I don't know why, maybe because I wanted to avoid talking about Len with my friends. They were making such a big deal about nothing.

But my nightmares were just beginning. I walked into the classroom with a group of four girls glaring angrily at me. I just avoided confrontation with them and sat in my seat. Len walked into the classroom and every girl surrounded him. He gently and politely asked them to move and took his seat in front of Piko-kun. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Kagamine-san."

"Morning, Len."

He smiled even bigger, then turned back around. The girl with long, black pigtails next to me was whispering to the girl behind her. I had a feeling it was about me. Then I started hearing bits and parts, turns out I was right.

"How dare she talks to Len-kun so friendly!"

"Who does she think she is? Len-kun was probably just being polite. He'd never talk to a loser like Rin-san in his free time."

That's when it hurt me. I had as much as a chance with Len as them! I felt tears forming, but I tried to hold them back for the rest of class. When the bell rang, I brushed past everyone in the myriad of students to study hall and asked to go to the restroom. I didn't want Len to see me like this. I speed-walked to the girls' room and trapped myself in a stall. I put the top lid of the seat down, and sat on top of it, hugging my knees. I let myself be weak and began to cry. I cried hard. Was Len just trying to be polite? Was he just trying to let me down easy? Why would he have met me yesterday? I was so confused. I just cried for majority of the period. I finally came out and wiped my eyes, then splashed water on my face, trying to get rid of some puffyness, then washed my hands and left. I came back to the classroom to get my things then left. I avoided everyone around me, wanting to be alone. Until lunch, that is.

"Kagamine-san, is everything all right? You were gone most of study hall. I got worried." I know that gentle voice. Len.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Len sat down next to me like he did on Saturday. He sat closer to me this time. I felt my heart beating, and I felt the heat rush from my head to my feet. This scene isn't right. I finished eating my lunch then left to go back to the bathroom.

"K-Kagamine-san! Where are you going?" Len got up from the table and started after me, but stopped after a few steps. I ran to the girls' bathroom again and resumed my position. I was in there silently letting the tears fall when I heard the door open. Three girls came in and stopped in fromt of the mirror. I stayed silent, I didn't want them to find me.

"Did you what just happened? Rin-san caused another scene. She's just begging for Len-kun's attention."

"Right? Doesn't she know she has no chance. She better stay away from our little Len-kun."

"She needs a reality check. Like Len-kun, the newest and hottest boy in school would fall for the biggest nerd on the planet."

"But the real problem is Len-kun's paying attention to her! Did you see how he followed her on Saturday? We have to get rid of her!"

I didn't dare breathe, I didn't want these girls to find me. Then one started heading towards my direction and went into the stall next to me.

"Crap! Do either of you have a tampon?"

"Nope, sorry."

This moment, as awkward as it was right now, was extremely scary. These girls would probably bury me alive if they got the chance just because I was talking to Len! Looks like Len's got an official fan club now. The girl stepped out of the stall, then kicked open mine. "Did you really think we didn't know you were in here? You're not always invisible, as surprising as that is Kagamine-san."

I sat there frozen. How long did they know I was in here? The girl stepped closer to me until we were only inches away. "Look, you better stay away from our Len-kun. He should be focusing on girls like us, not you. Back off, or we'll make you." She stood there for a few moments longer than left with the other two girls. I had to take all this in. I had to stay away from Len. I knew I didn't have a chance. I sadly left the bathroom and went back to the lunchroom, and sat with Miku and Gumi. They didn't seem to take too much notice of me since they were drooling over a magazine. For the rest of the day, I avoided Len. He didn't need to get mixed up in this. I caught him glancing towards me and ignored him. Even for the smallest nano second, I saw pain in his eyes. _I'm so sorry, Len. But it has to be this way._ When the school day ended, I tried to rush away from Len, since I knew he'd follow me. He caught me at my locker and ran towards me. I started running away, but he was too fast. He caught me by my wrist and grabbed it firmly, not letting me go.

"Kagamine-san, what happened? Do you dislike or something? Why do you keep running away?"

"It's not that. Len, just forget about me. I'm not worth your time. Forget the song, forget yesterday, forget everything." I tugged my wrist away but couldn't get free.

"Don't say that! Tell me what's wrong!"

"...I fell for you! That's what's wrong!" I tugged my wrist even harder and got my freedom. I left the building and went straight home. I stormed into my bedroom and locked my door. I threw myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

o.O.o

At school, I felt even more horrible. Not only did I follow those girls' plan to make Len theirs, but I probably hurt the guy more than I thought. I found a note in my locker from Len.

Kagamine-san,

I don't know what happened yesterday. I'm sorry for whatever I did. The last thing I want to do is hurt a friend. Please talk to me, I promise I'm trustworthy. I want to see you. Meet me at the park like we planned? -Len

I folded up the note and slid it into my binder. I didn't want anyone else to know. After school, I found Len at the park on the swings. He seemed as down as I did.

"How long have you been here?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is what happened."

"I can't tell you."

"Kagamine-san!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can," Len stood up and took my hand in both of his. "Kagamine-san..." He looked at me with sad, desperate eyes. He really did care.

"Alright, I got threatened by girls at school to stay away from you. They don't like me being with you."

"Kagamine-san, don't listen to them." Len let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug. "I won't let them do anything to you. I..I love you."

"I..."

"Sshh, let's just be quiet and calm down. Let's talk when nothing's wrong, when everything's okay again." And that's what we did. We stayed there in that hug until we were both ready to be happy again. "So, did you really want me to forget everything? Even the song? Please say no, because I don't want to."

"Of course not, but Len, do you really love me? We only met the other day."

"I liked you as soon as I saw you, Kagamine-san. I wanted to get closer to you. That math problem was just an excuse to talk to you!"

"R-really? YOU needed an excuse to talk to ME?"

"Yeah, I did. But now, I'm glad I did. I get to be here with you now. My hime-sama."

His hime-sama? Me? I never saw myself as the princess type. More like the pauper, the one who gets all the dirty work, but a princess? "Look, the sunset. Isn't it pretty?"

"It is...crap! My curfew! I gotta go! See you tomorrow Len!" I ran back home with all my speed and stamina, but I still ended up late. Mom was not happy seeing me home an hour late.

"Kagamine Rin," she started, "Where on earth were you for so long?"

"Sorry, Mom. I was window shopping with Miku and Gumi and we all lost track of time."

"Go to bed." I went upstairs and changed into my pj's. I hated when mom was pissy at me like this. I stayed as far away from her as possible. I felt my phone vibrate and saw that it was a text from Len.

_From Kagamine Len:_

_Goodnight, hime-sama. See you tomorrow. :)_

Len was already sending me goodnight texts. Does this mean we're official? I don't think so. Just because two people like each other doesn't mean they're a couple. It may be a potential relationship, but not official. Plus, I don't even know if I love the kid. I mean I like him, but I'm not sure of it's love. I still sent him a text saying goodnight and fell asleep peacefully.

The next day, the girls smiled at me like bullies would smile whenever they saw their target. But when Len appeared their smiles disappeared and turned into scowls. I ignored them. Len didn't have interest in them at all. He told me he loved me, and I believed him. If you were pulled into a passionate hug and told by a boy that they loved you would you think it was a lie?

For the next two weeks Len and I met each other everyday. I also lost track of time everyday and got scolded everyday by Mom. I had to keep lying and say I was with Miku and Gumi. If Mom found out I was with Len this whole time. But one day, she got to her boiling point.

"KAGAMINE RIN! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON TOO LONG!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I think my watch has the wrong time or something-"

"Don't give me that. For more than two weeks you've broken curfew and been texting nonstop! You hardly ever use your cell phone! What's going on with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Fine. Go to bed." I went to my room and hugged my pillow. Mom was really ticked. How am I going to convince her I'm not doing anything bad? I'm only hanging out with a friend. I was scared to see what she had in store for me.

o.O.o

The next morning, Miku and Gumi finally quote on quote "caught on" to me and Len. I didn't tell them anything about the two of us?

"Rin-chan, why didn't you tell us?" Apparently not.

"Awww, you two are so cute! It's all because of me!" There goes Gumi boasting herself (not that anybody really gives a damn...)

"So, are you two official yet?" Miku asked.

"I'm not really sure...he told me how he felt and we've been spending time together but, he never went passed that. Neither one tried to make a move or anything. I guess if we are, you're taking it slow."

"That's so sweet! I knew finding you a boyfriend was the right thing to do!"

"You were right, Gumi! Our Rin-chan's got herself her first boyfriend."

"Guys, stop! We haven't even called each other a couple ourselves. I don't want rumors going around."

"Rin-chan," Miku started "everybody knows something's going on between the two of you. Whether they like it or not, everyone's calling you two a couple."

"Yeah, the fangirls are even starting to rage even more than usual!" stated Gumi.

"They'd be doing that anyway. Fangirls always find a way to start a fight."

"Kagamine-san!" Len called. He just entered the lunchroom. He sat down next to me, followed by grins from Miku and Gumi reading _Am-I-right-or-am-I-right?_ "Hi, Len," I smiled at him. He smiled right back to me dreamily. The two of us just stared at each other in a trance. Len's eyes were sparkling and full of energy, and I stared into them so carefully I began to see what my eyes looked like in his perspective. Once I realized this, I quickly looked away and blushed. "L-Len, you know...you don't have to call me Kagamine-san..,if you don't wanna anymore..." I told him shyly. I was hoping he'd stop eventually. I didn't like him being so formal calling me by my last name. The two of us are close enough to call each other by first names!

"Alright then, Rin." he shot me another grin, bigger and more cheeky this time. I felt so happy. I felt even closer to Len then before!

After lunch, we all resumed to our classes for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang, Len and I stayed in the school garden under the tree where he told me he liked girls like me the day we met. We sat and began talking about a new song. We were coming up with ideas as to what the song should be about. Everything was perfect...until my mom came.

"RIN!"

Both Len and myself jumped at the booming sound of my name. Mom was rushing over to me in an angry manner. "Is this why you've been missing curfew for so long? Meeting this boy? Don't even try an excuse of you being with Miku or Gumi, both of them have been home all along! Not only were you late, but you lied to me! Don't just sit there! You're coming home now! Say goodbye to your friend, because I'm making sure you never see him again!"

My eyes were starting to burn, my vision blurring from perfect vision, to fuzziness, to complete abstract art. My mom tugged on my arm and started pulling me away from Len, dragging me home.

"LEN!" I cried out. I reached out to him and fought my way back. Len started up after me reaching for my hand, and our fingers brushed for a brief moment before we lost to the strength of my mother."LEN! LEN! LEEEN!" I began bawling. Tears were slowly falling from Len's eyes, as well. We had just been torn apart.

The whole way home was silent, my mother infuriated with me. She didn't even let me explain. I lied because I knew she wouldn't have approved, even though nothing was wrong with it. I didn't mean to miss curfew. She was taking this too seriously. When we got home, I was sentenced to my room. I tossed my body on my bed and screamed into my pillow, then began crying again loudly. I wanted her to hear me be this way. This was HER fault. She caused this pain. She hurt me. I wanted her to be guilty. I cried and cried for hours until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to a gentle knocking on my window. I hazily woke up and saw Len outside my window, sitting in the tree waiting for me to let him in. I tiptoed over and unlocked the window. Len slipped through the window and we both hugged each other tight.

"My hime-sama. I'm sorry, it's because of me."

"No, it's not! Nothing's wrong with us! We're perfectly fine! No matter what you think, it's not our fault! Don't blame yourself! If anything blame me! It's my fault if it's one of ours! You can stop seeing me or talking to me but it's not your fault for doing so!" I shouted into his shoulder.

"Rin, don't be a fool, I'd never do that. I told you already, I love you. Nothing will change that. Romeo never left his Juliet. I'll never leave you-"

"BUT ROMEO AND JULIET WAS A TRAGEDY! USING THAT METAPHOR WON'T WORK!"

"What about Cinderella, then? She had a happy ending after leaving her shoe. Oh yeah, you left you're notebook when you went home today."

"Cinderella's fine." I quietly said, depressed.

Len handed me back my notebook. I sat back on my bed and hugged my knees. Len sat next to me and lay his head on my shoulder gently. He was always so delicate, never rough, it made me feel safe and delicate myself, like if he added any force I'd crumble away.

"Len, I'll start writing the song, and we'll work together during study hall. My mom can't tear us away while we're at school."

"Are you sure? She could get you a schedule change."

"I'm not worried about that. We can still meet at lunch and in the school library or the garden during free period."

"That's true...I'd better go before my folks notice I'm missing." Len got up and headed towards the window again. I followed behind him. "Until tomorrow, my Cinderella," Len then took my hand and kissed it, then stretched out the window and disappeared.

"Until tomorrow, my Romeo."

o.O.o

I began writing the song during Algebra 2, completely ignoring the lesson. I was too engrossed in the song because it was perfect. This song gave me a good feeling, a hopeful feeling. A had a field of butterflies flying through my stomach making me giddy. I couldn't wait to show Len during study hall!

o.O.o

"The song's called "Romeo and Cinderella?""

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you. If you never mentioned Romeo and Juliet or Cinderella yesterday I never would've thought of it."

"Well, I'm happy to help you, my dearest Cinderella." Len said, resting his forehead against mine. I started smiling like an idiot. "I'll continue helping you with the lyrics."

"Help? I have all the lyrics, it's just the tune needs a bit tweaking in my opinion."

"Well, I like the lyrics, but they're too pure. For a song to be a hit, it has to be more...wild."

"Wild?" I asked skeptically.

"Mhmm. Instead of "I wish I never had Mama's sweets to prepare me for bitterness in this world" it can be...ummm.." Len was deep in thought, ""Please don't hurt me, I don't like bitter things yet because I always eat Mama's sweets" or something along those lines. And this part can be "If you show me everything I'll show you everything that I am...and I really mean EVERYTHING."

"Isn't that a bit dirty for you?"

"Hey, dirty sells. Why do you think it's everywhere and the whores make the big money in showbiz?" Hearing Len talk like this was like falling into a parallel universe. So the sweet, polite, gentlemen has a perverted side that cusses?

"I didn't know you had a side like that, Len."

"There's more to me than being polite to people and loving you." he replied, blushing from embarrassment.

Together, the two of us finished the song. During free period, we went to the music room and decided to record it. I started towards the guitar when Len started playing the tune on piano. He plays? The sound was so beautiful. He's probably been playing for years. There's still a lot I need to learn about Len, a lot I want to learn. But what do I know? The two of us weren't a couple yet!

"How was that?" he asked.

"It was beautiful! Play it again and I'll record the sound."

We were doing that all free period. Singing, recording, playing instruments, editing, but we weren't able to finish during that short little hour.

o.O.o

I heard a knock on my window that night. I knew it was him right away. I opened the window and let Len enter.

"I finished editing the song, Rin. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

Len pulled out his iPod and handed me one of the earbuds, putting the other in his ear. He clicked play and I heard the song we wrote together. It was a true masterpiece. Our special bond, the one thing no one else knew about.

"It sounds way better than I ever thought it would!" I exclaimed. "I love it!"

"I do, too. Our voices harmonize very well together, don't you think?"

I happily nodded my head and Len smiled at me. "You're so adorable," he told me. "I'll burn you a copy and give it to you tomorrow." Len placed his hand on my left cheek, then gently kissed my lips. I started blushing like crazy, but then kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm, like a new batch of fresh-baked cookies. He slowly backed away and placed his forehead to mine. "I love you, Rin."

"I love you, too, Len." I replied. He smiled and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and started towards the window. "Wait!" I shouted. Len stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "Does this mean we're..."

"What else would we be if we weren't?" he said. Len gave a final smile and left. "Until tomorrow, my Cinderella," he whispered once in the tree. "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

I smiled happily and whispered back to him, "Until tomorrow. Have a nice dream and goodnight, my Romeo."


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT : Author's Note

**I usually don't do author's notes like this, but I'm doing one anyway. So many of my reviews asked for me to write another chapter (and those who saw the 2nd chapter the other day, I accidentally clicked R&C instead of Pandora Hearts) and wanted to see how Rin and Len's relationship grows, so I'm giving you just that! But, it'll be a new story. It's titled "The Love of Romeo and Cinderella" Right now, it's rated T, since R&C was rated T, but it might change to M. Depends if I wanna add in lemon or not. But I don't know, I never did it so I don't know how graphic I could be. XD but keep an eye our for that. I enjoy the RinxLen twincest pairing, even though they aren't twins in this fanfic. I might write one someday with twincest. Who knows? But, anyway, if you liked this one-shot, please read my sequel story (currently in progress) "The Love of Romeo and Cinderella."**


	3. SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT: SEQUELS!

** Update for those who liked this one-shot! I have written and finished "The Love of Romeo and Cinderella" and have created an afterstory! Both are published. The afterstory has a rating of K, while the first two are rated T. No lemon. More drama. Thanks everyone for reading and liking my story and all the compliments you gave me! C:**


End file.
